Will you marry me?
by S4Kuzumi
Summary: A tragic event causes Harry to rethink about his life. But then more peoples comes into Harrys life. Are they his allies or are they his foes? But when all this is happening she comes into Harrys life. So who will Harry pick to be his wife? R&R!
1. Prolouge

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.

ENJOY!!

1st chapter: Prolouge

He pointed the gun at my head.

" Who would have thought that I would kill the famous Potter with a gun " He said while laughing.

" Why did you betray me! I believed you! " I screamed out desperatly

" To think that those words would be your last words Potter. You mean that just because I prentended to care for you? That I gave you comfort while you were weeping about your dead mother and father? That I called you Harry? Youre truly pathetic Potter "

I kept silent.

" Any last words Potter? "

" What did you do to Ron? "

He suddenly laughed

" Still thinking about others? Fine ill tell you. I havent done anything to him. I told him that his father wanted him home for a couple of days and that he shouldn't tell anyone "

" I hope you die a miserable death " I said growling

" To bad you wont witness it. Allow me to say the last sentence you will hear in your miserable life. Your mother didn't die protecting a fool like you."

And then he pulled the trigger.

**(FLASHBACK)**

Ron had suddenly vanished from the school grounds 3 days ago. Hermione had tried to contact him through owls but everytime they returned with the letter in their claws looking miserable. Both of us was worried and concerned about him. Then last night I received a letter through a black owl.

Come to Hagrids hut at midnight tomorrow if you ever want to see your pathetic friend again.

And of course I was both curious and terrified at the same time. I was curious to know who it was and at the same time terrified what had happened to Ron? Was he alright or was he injured?

I didn't tell Hermione because I didn't want her to come with me it could be dangerous. The school day took forever and I lost my appetite at dinner. Hermione became worried about me but I managed to convince her that I wasn't hungry. At midnight I sneaked away in my invisible cloak and dashed to Hagrids Hut. It was dark and the moon shone like the sun at day time. I cautiously walked towards the door when suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my right shoulder. I gasped for air because of the numbing pain. When I turned around another blow came this time on my stomach. This hit wasn't as hard as the last one but it was enough to get me to my knees. When I looked up at my attacker I saw one thing that I never even imagined I would see. The face of the person I had trusted the most. His glases twinkled because of the reflection from the moon. I didn't really know if he smirked or grimaced but before I could say another word he pointed the gun at my head.

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

**A/N?: Yep I know a verrryy short chapter but what could I write more? The most exiting place lol. R&R and then I will continue writing or maybe ill stop. Up to you viewers **


	2. A New Life?

A/N: Hi peoples I decided to write another chapter to make it a bit longer

**A/N: Hi peoples I decided to write another chapter to make it a bit longer. The last chapter was sooo short. R&R and of course enjoy. And if you have any suggestions leave a review and ill fix it.**

**Chapter 2: A new life?**

When I regained consciousness I heard muffling voices.

" Dad, should we really have him here? I think hes dead, hes been unconscious one week now. "

" Have patience. And you don't mean that we should have left him to die at the shore right? My dear "

" No but it will create rumors if he dosent wake up. And why did he have a bullet in his head when we found him. He could bring danger to us all father! "

" I think our friend here has been listening at our little chat for a while now. "

I grimaced in my mind about getting found out so easily. I tried to open my eyes but the sun was to light.

" You shouldn't open your eyes my son. You've been out for quite a while a now. Your eyes should be familiar with the darkness now. Don't strain yourself now that you have finally regained consciousness. "

" Where am I? Who am I talking to? What happened? " I asked.

The person chuckled and replied.

" One thing at the time my boy. You are at a village near Oxford. And you are talking to the village chief. The other person who you heard before was my daughter. Actually we are pretty interested in founding out what happened to. You had a bullet wound in your forehead and we found you at the near where we wash clothes. It also seemed to us that you had lost a lot of blood. We actually doubted that we could save you. "

shore

" How did you save me then? " I asked puzzled.

The man chuckled lightly again.

" You will hear that story another time. Right now you need some rest. "

I didn't reply on that. Even if had slept for 7 days I still felt tired. And then I remebered what had happened. Him shooting me. What he had told me. And what was supposed to be the last sentence in my miserable life. I heard a chair scrapping the floor and a door closing before I lost consciousness.

I had a dream about a totally dark room. Then suddenly a fire blazed to life at the other side. When I got up to walk to it.Then I suddenly realized that I was standing in quick sand. Suddenly I started to sink. I screamed for help, and then he came reaching out his hand to help me. I took it without hesitation, Ive done that all my life havent I? But then suddenly his hand dissapeared, when I continued to sink I desperatly reached for his ankle. Then I heard it again: Your mother didn't die protecting a fool like you. And then I dissapeared into the quick sand.

I woke up panting and sweating. I was afraid of what would happen next. Maybe Ron and Hermione would pop up from nowhere and say that I ment nothing to them. I slowly tried to open my eyes again. It didn't work but it didn't hurt as much as the last time. I heard the door open and a gasp.

" You cant be up! You should be resting. Your still hurt from the wound. " a feminine voice said.

I wonder does the mean the mental one or the physical one?

She quickly pushed me back into a lying position and tucked me in. Then she sat down beside me.

" I don't understand how did you survive? And what happened? Its all so confusing. " she said while, I think staring at me.

I would like to know myself. How much of what he told was the truth? And how much was a lie?

I felt a faint smell of peach. I don't know if it was in the room or if she used peach shampoo. When she saw that I didn't plan on replying, she sighed and didn't take the subject any further.

Then the door crashed open and several peoples entered.

" Look hes awake! " the first person said.

" I thought he was dead. " the second person said.

" So the old man wasn't lying after all. " the third person said.

" Well now its not intresting anymore. Lets go back. " The fourth person said.

" Lets stay a little bit long and see what happens. You never know what can happen with an injured person. " the first person replied.

" You talking about Ana or that guy over there " The second person said.

" HEY, what does that mean! Its not like im injured right! " Ana said.

Silence…

" Lets just look at the injured guy. " the fourth person said again to break the icy silent.

" You shouldn't come here! Hes resting. Hes lost a lot of blood so he needs a lot of rest now out! "

" But Cathy we just came to give our hellos to him. " the first person said.

" Yeah right if I had a penny for everytime you said that Hannah ill be rich by now. "

Cathy rose from the chair and shooed them out. Then closed the door behind them. Now I was alone in the room. I slowly tried to open my eyes again. I managed to keep them half open this time even if it was for a split second. The little things I saw was the room was made from wood.

Next day I finally opened my eyes. And it was quite a change from Hogwarts. The wood had a dark-brown color. There was a window at the right side of the room. Beside the bed was a little table and a vase with roses was ontop of it. It had red, white and yellow roses. I slowly sat up, it proved harder than I thought. I had a terrible headache. The door opened again and Cathy came in. She looked at me for a moment then sighed.

" You wont listen to me even if I told you that you should lie down, am I right? " She asked while walking in carrying in some soup.

" No wouldn't. " I grinned and sat up even more straight ignoring the pain in my head as to mock her. She giggled a little bit and said to me in her mock voice:

" Your headache will be worse if you don't lie down soon. "

I grunted in defeat. She giggled again. She was very pretty, now that it's the first time I saw her. Her long blond hair reached almost to her waist and she had deep blue eyes. She had a easy air around her that made you feel comfortable. I bet a lot of guys had asked her out.

" Now that I think about it I don't even know your name" she asked while putting the soup on my lap.

" My name is Harry " I said looking at the soup. Its chicken right?

" Yes its chicken. And my name is Catherine, but Ana and her friends call me Cathy"

" I see. " I said while I began to shuffle in the soup.

" Its hot youll bu- "

Ahhhh, I let out a shout as the hot soup burned my tounge.

" What did I tell you. " She said while getting a napkin for me.

When she was getting the napkin I began shuffling the soup in my mouth again. When she came back she shaked her head and made me look at her while wiping my mouth with a napkin. I blushed slightly. Then the door burst in again and Ana, Hannah and two other girls barged in.

" Whats up with that! " the second girl almost shouted out.

" Yeah Liz it isnt what you girls think it- " Catherine tried to explain but got cut off by the fourth person.

" Then what is it then! "

" He had some soup on his face so I wiped it of for him "

" Lies, right Matilda! " Hannah said

" Yeah! "

They all nodded in agreement.

" It's the truth girls " I said.

The girls gasped.

" HE CAN TALK!! " Ana screamed

" WERE GONNA DIEE!! " Hannah shouted while barging out the door closely follower by Ana, Matilda and Liz.

" Well that was akward. " Cathy said half giggling half serious.

" Well they are girls after all… "

" Hey! What does that mean Harry " She said softly punching me in the chest.

I grinned back at her and went back to my half finished soup.

Not much happened after that that day. They didn't come to bother me for 3 whole days. They must have been really freaked out about me talking.Well I didn't talk much to Cathy either. She had some stuff to take care of so her dad (Mr. John) gave me the food everyday. After a week or so I was able to walk again. Even if it was a little woobly I was able to stand on my feet. Then after another 3-4 days Cathy came to visit me.

I was in my room as usuall. Mr. John didn't want me wandering around alone. Well That day Cathy came into my room.

" Hi Harry, Long time no seen. " She said while giving me a hug.

" Yeah. What have you been up to leaving me all alone? " I grinned at her. Thinking did she really get more prettier than the last time I saw her?

" Oh you know boys and school. " She said while giggling.

When she said school I remembered Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron and all the other peoples I had met there. And him. I had to contact them to warn them.

" So I came here today just to ask you something "

" Mmm…? " I mumbled while thinking about how I could contact them. Maybe by owl?

" Do you want to go to the same school as me, Ana, Hannah, Matilda and Liz?


End file.
